Soul of Gay
by Horaizon
Summary: Después de encontrarse tras el tiempo perdido, emocionados por rehacer lo que una vez fueron: Pasión.


**Soul of Gay**

**No tengo explicaciones para esto. Hahahaha, ni siquiera me disculparé por ser probablemente la primera que induce Soul Calibur al yaoi. No tengo ningún resentimiento en la vida, Quise darle a este fic un aire de pornografía gay. Bueno, me imagino que notaron lo apretado que se ve Maxi en su nuevo traje, verdad? Asi que ya me comprenderán. **

**Basado en Soul Calibur V ( de Namco ), pero Maxi y Kilik son de alguna forma más jóvenes, ¿vale? Gracias.**

Han pasado 17 años y medio después del caos que causó la maligna espada. Aunque el barullo retorna el semblante hacia los ciudadanos, al menos no parece tan caótico como en el pasado, solo afectando a dos adolescentes y una chica desquiciada quien aun no se resigna a que la Soul Calibur quede inmune, sin contar a los infestados por la peste que amena de la espada. Bien, todos los personajes principales una vez afectados sentimental y físicamente, atraídos por el grandioso y descomunal poder que se rumoreaba sobre la espada, ya están en paz, supuestamente, y se han rendido en buscar la forma de asegurarse que nada horrible volviese a pasar, pues no había señal de ello. Los que quedaron malditos por las pequeñas partes incrustadas en sus cuerpos al ser la espada vencida, pues conllevan con la desgracia o tal vez suerte de envejecer mas lentamente que los demás, viven en secreto y tratan de no causar alboroto entre las personas que aun viven una vida normal.

Maxi, quien recientemente cuida y viaja con tres jóvenes de nombre: Xiba, Leixia y Natsu, ya se ha acostumbrado a una vida de viajero inquieto, aun joven de espíritu y mente, y de una paz que tal vez le sea arrebatada por el mínimo problema que incluya poderes del inframundo en su nombre. Mientras, pues disfrutaba la vida mientras tenía. Era feliz, aunque le costaba aceptarlo, su joven espíritu tomaba gran gamma de su cuerpo y le había permitido vencer el dolor que sintió al separarse de sus amigos, principalmente su mejor amigo, Kilik, y mas querido. Bueno, no vencer exactamente, tal vez, superarlo de una vez por todas.

En cuanto le comunicaron la situación por la que su amigo, Kilik se encontraba, su inmediata ayuda fue requerida y este no dudo un segundo en asistir y eso lo ha llevado a estar de paseo por Seúl, Corea, con Xiba, el joven sucesor del kali-yuga, la chica que escapó de casa por una aventura, Leixia y su guardaespaldas femenina y joven, Natsu, quien anda en búsqueda de su maestra, Taki. El mayor se distraía del pasado transitando con los chicos y no iba a negar que le brindaban sonrisas y un calido lugar donde se sentía bienvenido. Pero sentía que le faltaba algo, a veces, un sentimiento de impaciencia y mortificación le corrompía la entrañas y no le dejaba en paz. ''El pasado, pasado está '' Se repetía a sí mismo en bálsamo pero no servia.

- ¡Maaaaaaaaaxiiii! – la sonora e impaciente voz del pelirrojo le distrajo de su ensimismamiento y le obligó a voltear hacia el.

- ¿Qué pasa, Xiba?

- Que elijas donde nos quedaremos estos días.

- Oh…

- ¿Estas bien, Maxi-san? Es inusual verte distraído. – se quejó Leixia mirándole como si quisiera comérselo con la mirada. _Hormonas…_

Maxi río con fuerza con las manos en su cintura.

- Si, Leixia, estoy bien, es que ya me dio hambre. – le guiñó un ojo.

- Pues deberíamos rápido buscar una posada.

- Cierto. – sacó una hoja con varios nombres, posiblemente de posadas recomendadas de su bolsa y luego de cinco segundos observando los nombres marcados, apunto uno. – Bien, iremos a este. Es barato.

Natsu se acercó a Maxi para comprobar la hoja y el lugar que este marcaba.

- No parece lejos.

- Esta a dos kilómetros de aquí, en la plaza cerca de la panadería Bon Delí-hyung.

Y se pusieron en marcha. En el camino se escucharon varios rugidos de estómagos de los machos quienes no podían hacer nada más que sentirse orgullosamente avergonzados.

Al llegar, se dispersaron a sus habitaciones, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, como Maxi lo había reglamentado desde la primera vez que se vieron debajo del mismo techo o habitación. Tenían planeado durar una semana y algo más allí, por economizar el bolsillo que empezaba a quedarse corto. A los chicos le enviaban dinero todos los meses, que alcazaba para los cuatro, aunque Maxi se las apañaba para conseguir él mismo su mantenimiento monetario.

- Xiba y yo iremos a comer algo, pórtense bien, luego nos vemos.

Las chicas hicieron una cara de molestia pero se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo. Xiba le esperaba ansioso en la salida bajando, que rápidamente se puso en movimiento en cuanto le vislumbró bajar por la escalera en espiral de la recepción. Fueron directo a un establecimiento de dumplings rellenos, de carne preferiblemente.

Bien, en este relato no precisamente importa que haga o no, Maxi con sus compañeros de equipo y viaje, si no con quien se encontró allí, en Seúl. Bien acabando de almorzar, salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, por insistencia de Xiba en ir a ver la supuesta fuente en el centro de la plaza. De pronto perdió al joven revoltoso y precoz de vista y le dio tiempo de adorar el panorama que le presentaban. Mientras observaba como la multitud conversaba entretenida, en un idioma que no entiende ni papa y paseaban y hacían actividades que les mantenía ocupados, vio como alguien de estructura similar se aparecía detrás de la cortina de agua que les dividía al otro lado de la plaza.

Sintió simultáneos pellizcos alrededor del cuerpo y la curiosidad le llevó a averiguar si era él que creía que estaba allí. Avanzó rápidamente entre las personas hasta alcanzar la silueta que ahora le daba la espalda. Era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba en ese entonces, tan solo unos 5 metros de distancia les mantenía separados, luego de ser millones y millones de kilómetros cuadrados.

- Kilik… tú, aquí…

El muchacho parecía querer retirarse pero Maxi no le iba a dejar ir así tan solo. Se acercó un poco más hasta tocarle por detrás y llamarle la atención. En cuanto se volteó confirmo su identificación.

- ¡Maxi! – exclamó agrandando los ojos al ver a su viejo amigo, sin un rastro en la cara de lasitud o envejecimiento después de todos estos años.

- Kilik, que alegría verte. – le abrazó, respondiendo el otro la devoción de hermandad entre ellos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Pensé que no te volvería a ver, de verdad.

- No digas eso. – bufó. – Veo que no has cambiado nada.

- Tu tampoco. – repitió la mirada que le hizo el peli marrón a su cuerpo entero examinándolo de pies a cabeza. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues, visitando. – de alguna forma su voz se apagó como si su pregunta tuviera un significado oculto en él.

Maxi doblegó los labios como si dudara, pero aun bromeaba.

- ¿No estarás buscando _algo_ aquí?

- La verdad es que pienso quedarme aquí.

El pelinegro le miró componiendo su rostro mas serio. Suspiró paseando la vista por los alrededores.

- Es un buen sitio, es agradable. – comentó tratando de volverle a alegrar el humor a su amigo. - ¿Te estas quedando lejos de aquí?

- No, es bastante cerca.

Ambos se miraron leyendo las intenciones el uno del otro y Kilik sonrió. Maxi le dijo que le esperara un momento para avisarle a su acompañante que pasaría la noche fuera y que no preocupara a los demás.

La casa del chico era pequeña, suficiente para el espacio que una persona o una pareja sin hijos, pueda ocupar, y al mismo tiempo acogedora y pintoresca. Maxi le piropeó silbando, provocando una pelea de empujes de hombros entre ellos.

- Ya deja de bromear.

- Vale, vale, trataré de contenerme.

Kilik, nuevamente se puso serio. Como si su autoestima bajase de repente olvidándose de la conmoción de la atmosfera totalmente. Maxi le miro, con su típica posición de manos en la cintura, mientras que el otro paseaba indolentemente la mirada por el piso.

- Kilik, ¿Qué te pasa? Dime algo.

- Lo siento, es que… Ahora que estas aquí, me recuerdas tantas cosas…

En seguida, Maxi comprendió de qué se trataba. Kilik probablemente se sentía solo, al dejar a un lado el amor juvenil que tubo hace años, el irrompible y saludable vinculo de amistad que ambos tenían… Ahora el le recordaba lo solo que esta y lo feliz que fue a pesar de tener problemas inyectando su cabeza.

- ¿Sabes algo de ella? – le miró, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Bueno… - se pasó disimuladamente la mano por el cabello, buscando la forma de organizar lo que estaba apunto de salir de su boca. – Estoy viajando con su hija, Leixia.

- ¡¿Tiene una hija?! – exclamó con la sorpresa alterando completamente su rostro.

- Según sé, tiene dos, otro varón menor, Leixin. Esta casada con un tal general Yan Wujin, hace ya… un tiempo.

- … Ya veo. – se hizo una pausa productiva de 35 segundos. - ¿Cómo es eso de que… _viajas_?

- Bueno, veras… Se me han pegado estos tres chavales que ahora me toca cuidar. ¿Recuerdas al joven Xiba? ¿Tu sucesor? Bueno, el también es uno de ellos, ya que se me encargó orientarlo.

- Ah… Si. Ya veo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?

- Unas semanas.

- Hmm…

Nuevamente su voz se decaía. Maxi, le acompañó en la cama, manteniendo la vista fija a un punto neutro aparte de el. De repente se escuchó un pequeño sollozo que llamó la atención del pelinegro que le miro casi desesperado.

- ¿Ki-Kilik?

Este le miró con una leve lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, levemente colorada.

- Quisiera volver a los viejos tiempos… Sabes… Todo esto del sucesor de Edge Master y estar solo todo el trayecto hasta ahora y quien sabe el que falta… Es… duro. – confesó observando el suelo rígido. No tenia señas de querer soltar alguna otra lagrima, pero se veía lo suficientemente herido como para predecir que quería hacerlo a cantares.

Maxi le abrazó la espalda con su brazo derecho, tratando de consolarle.

- No precisamente estas sólo. Es solo porque tú quieres.

Aquellas palabras si le hicieron vibrar el corazón y sintió que fue la primera vez que se sintió realmente querido. Kilik sentía un aprecio inmensamente vasto e incondicional hacia el, que jamás negaría. Era el único amigo presente y fiel con el que contaba, que incluso ahora, en un momento difícil, sentimental y abiertamente espiritual le apoyaba. _Fui muy inmaduro_, sin darse cuenta del hombro que le esperaba para secar sus lagrimas de fatiga. Sonrió.

- A veces pienso que fui traicionado por todos.

Maxi se río también.

- No te creas la gran cosa. No eres el único que se siente desolado. – le miró con una ceja enarcada haciéndole entender de inmediato.

Maxi también había pasado por un crudo pasado que prefería no recordar a toda costa. Perdió a todos sus relativos y familiares para luego perder al único amigo que creía subsistir para la eternidad y que prometía acompañarlo a estar solo. Bueno, por suerte aquí lo tiene a su lado, pero desearía que hubiera una forma de entrelazarlo a su cuerpo igualmente, que ya no se le escurriera de las manos sin avisar.

- Ah, la vida es una mera aplicación inútil. – dijo el de pelo marrón, haciéndolo reír a ambos. – Anda, ven aquí, no necesitamos a nadie para consolarnos, nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿no? – le extendió los brazos.

- Eso digo yo. – los dos se rodearon en un abrazo aun riendo como inútiles, como si de esta forma sus preocupaciones antiguas y actuales desaparecieran de una vez. Hasta que…

El abrazo empezó a prolongarse y Kilik sentía que si le soltaba el se iría y no quería dejar que sucedería otra vez. ¿Qué podía hacer para retenerle unos minutos más? _Hmm, que bien se siente el cuerpo de Maxi, ahora que lo pienso._ _Esta bien ejercitado este tipo._ Inconcientemente sus manos empezaron a descender hasta la parte inferior de su espalada, acercándose conjuntamente con la cintura.

El que sentía las manos tocarle, comenzaba a sentirse extraño pero si reaccionaba ¿Qué tan extraño podría volverse? ¿Qué es esto? Sintió como Kilik se movía para apretar sus cuerpo un poco mas para así sentir su abdomen en contra de el. ¿Qué es… esto? De pronto, Kilik le soltó, dejando injustamente extrañado a Maxi.

- Heh… estas.. ejercitando bien, Maxi. – le disertó un poco sonrojado.

- Ah, hahaha… Bueno, así están las cosas. Tu-tu también te ves desarrollado. – ya ambos se encontraban mirándole el cuerpo al otro, muy detalladamente.

- Hahaha…

- He..hehe…

- He…

- U-ummm…

Los ojos oscuros se encontraron, después de estarse llamando mutuamente a voces. _- Y… Es cierto, no necesito a nadie. Kilik es todo lo que puedo necesitar. - Con los dos es más que suficiente, es el mejor amigo que he tenido. - La verdad es que no se que pasará, pero será mejor que lo que pasará si cruzo esa puerta sin hacer nada al respecto. - Que calor se siente de repente…_

Sin apartar la mirada y sin siquiera un gramo minúsculo de conciencia sobre porque y que y como llegaron a esto, sus bocas se encontraron en una pelea de lenguas. Eran concientes de que jamás les había atraído sexualmente ninguno de ellos, en efecto, ningún hombre. Entonces… ¿Qué les sucedió ahora? Tal vez se están dejando llevar por la ocasión y el miedo de perderse de nuevo mutuamente. Kilik aun sentía alguna clase de amor hacia Xiangua hasta hace unos segundos, entonces… ¿Qué paso? La idea se les escabullía de sus mentes y la verdad es que no querían pensar. Deseaban consolarse el uno con el otro. La soledad les había vencido y la intimidad les ha tentado.

El beso continuaba en un parpadeante crescendo, en plenitud y astucia entre los dos chicos que ejercían el trabajo de sus lenguas y labios perfectamente. Escapándoseles inauditos jadeaos, no intentaban enmudecer el ruido que tal vez hacían. Kilik, el aventurero, recorriéndole la espalda ya desnuda completamente, con sus manos hace un rato curiosas y poco precavidas. El torso que acostumbraba a llevar expuesto su amigo, un abrigo de cuero estorbaba.

Afuera, hacia frío. La fecha era Noviembre 18 y el crudo viento azotaba la temperatura pero calentaba el cuerpo de los chicos en plena acción. Se separaron cuando empezaron a sentir escasez de oxigeno.

- Creo que… po..demos intentarlo. – sugirió el peli marrón jadeando.

- No creo que afecte a nadie. – contestó este de la misma forma.

Ambos estaban sonriendo como si la idea les excitara hasta los pies; de pronto una escena de sobadera entre ellos empezó, tocándose los cuerpos que provocaban desnudar, torpemente. No irían a mentir con que el nerviosismo no les había apresado, ó que la amenaza del asunto no le parecía lo suficientemente extraña, pues por eso, sus roces eran un poco tardíos y tímidos.

Se besaron de nuevo, mirándose a los ojos. La prenda superior de Maxi ya formaba un segmento de las sabanas blancas que cubrían la cama y las del menor estaban a punto de deslizar su brazo izquierdo. Al pensarlo pocas veces y sentirse incómodos en esa posición, Kilik le acostó en la cama, poniéndose el encima. Las bobas sonrisas intrigantes seguían presentes en sus rostros incluso si el nivel sexual se agrandaba conformemente. Kilik recorrió el cuerpo de su amigo, haciendo decoraciones circulares en el recorrido hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde algo se sentía áspero; le acarició aun sonriéndole y sin apartar sus ojos de los azabaches del muchacho. El mayor repitió la acción acariciando el miembro rígido de su compañero, como si le dijera _Estoy listo, ¿y tu?_

Decididos a ponerse en marcha, el posesivo empezó a desvestir a Maxi; jalándole el pantalón lúcido que usualmente traía. Quedó desnudo en fracción de segundos y bueno, rutinariamente, Kilik, por las leyes de gravedad, también. Volvieron a besarse tocándose las intimidades otra vez, desertando los tímidos sonidos irradiados por la excitación de ambos. Sus pieles recibiendo fricción mutuamente y sus intimidades flexionando casi heridas, toda la acción contigua, en conjunción al ritual de consolación de dos amigos sobrepasando los niveles de intimidad comunes en una relación de amistad y mas que todo, hermandad.

Kilik jamás había hecho esto con Xiangua, pero al ser la naturalidad del humano, su cuerpo le guía automáticamente los pasos para llevar a cabo el rito sexual. Lamentablemente, Maxi es demasiado aventurero y efusivo como para catalogarlo un pequeño ángel. En varios de sus viajes anteriores, varias mujeres mayores y menores se le habían adosado buscando un momento de placer al ser seducidas por el torso siempre descubierto del muchacho, pero no se encontraba informado acerca de dos hombres teniendo sexo, a pesar de que se comenzó a rumorear hace muchos años en diferentes pueblos de Europa y America, sin descartar la posibilidad en Asia (que ellos la hacían evidente en este mismo instante). En ese tiempo le disgustaba la idea de dos hombres en una misma cama, cuando hay millones de mujeres hermosas allá afuera esperando ser estrechadas gentilmente en unos brazos suficientemente viriles; pero en este caso, era su mejor y más preciado amigo, al dar la situación semejante alteración, pues ya no le parecía tan espantoso. Le dolía más cruzar aquella puerta sin hacerle sentir mejor, de cualquier forma capaz en su posesión, que someterse a si mismo a una situación totalmente desconocida en funcionamiento. Respecto a Kilik, se sentía tranquilo sintiéndose cerca de alguien y puntuando más, alguien que ha sido tan cercano a el.

- _De todos modos, esto debería de estar mal._ – pensó Maxi, respondiendo con sus manos a la caricia que le hacían las manos ajenas. Si, debería de estar mal sentirse tan bien. – _Ahh, eso…_

Aun rozando sus lenguas dentro de sus sedientas bocas, sus manos se hallaban ocupadas, acariciando el miembro opuesto, moldeando con sus dedos el glande mojado en viscoso liquido blanco.

- Maxi… - gimió el que se encontraba controlando la situación. - ¿…Te parece ir mas lejos que esto?

¿Y ahora lo pregunta? Desde que iniciaron, Maxi se sintió ansioso desmenuzando su mente sobre que tan lejos irían a llegar.

- Por supuesto. – torció los labios pícaramente, sonriéndole, comunicándole el deseo que sentía hirviéndole la sangre que le corría frenética en las venas.

Poco a poco, se fueron arrodillando en la cama, mientras seguían besándose y mezclando su singular ADN; después, Maxi se separó de los labios ejercitados de momento de Kilik para posicionarse en cuatro, elevando el trasero a quien le iría a domar. El menor le aprecio unos segundos, con el corazón emocionado mientras organizaba las ideas en su cabeza referentes a lo que iría a hacer con aquel trasero a su disposición.

- _Por donde comienzo…_

- ¿Qué…? Espera… - la piel se le crispó en el momento que sintió algo aun más húmedo, rozarle el ano y se volteo para comprobar. - ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

- Tal vez así sea menos molesto.

- Si, pero… Esto… no... – se hundió el rostro en la almohada, avergonzado.

- Estoy seguro que dolerá si no hacemos algo.

- Pues, ¿por qué no cambiamos de papel?

Se vio como las esperanzas se le desmoronan al menor, pero tampoco quería negarse sin siquiera intentarlo.

- Bien, bien… - apretó la sabana con sus manos, totalmente arrepentido y sonrojado de lo que estaba a punto de sugerir. – Podemos usar… _eso_.

- ¿_Eso_?

- Mi o… tú semen.

Los ojos de Kilik se abrieron como si viera la luz que le alumbra toda la vida y que le permite seguir el camino correcto hacia el éxito. Rápidamente, cambio de posición, trasladándose debajo de las piernas de Maxi, donde la apertura entre ellas le permitía a su cuerpo encajar perfectamente. Introdujo el miembro de el en su boca y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo.

- _¿Qué rayos…? Aahh, mmm… no tenia... que mmmm- hacer eso…_

Mientras le chupaba con vigor, todo el tronco conjuntamente con el glande, sus manos se ocupaban de jugar con sus testículos para acelerar el procedimiento de eyaculación. Maxi ocultaba sus gemidos en la almohada, sin cambiar una milésima su posición atrevida. _¿Cómo carajos ocurrió todo esto…?_ De hecho, ¿Cómo fue que llego aquí, otra vez? Estaba comiendo dumplings, vio una fuente y después ¡BUM! Se encuentra con su mejor amigo debajo del puente que sus piernas formaban, con su pene dentro de su boca, con la misión empleada de hacerle eyacular y utilizar el líquido aparente como lubricante para penetrarle después.

- Mmm, hm-mmmh. – decía Kilik mientras dedicaba mas rapidez.

- Ki-Kilik… ahh… - la emulsión blanca explotó en la boca de su amigo, cuidadoso de no permitir escapar una sola gota.

En seguida, se retiró del lugar para volver a donde pertenecía, detrás de aquel saludable trasero. Le esparció con su lengua la sustancia, dejándole brotar varias gotas más sustanciales al ligarlo con su saliva. Eso se sentía tan bien, que Maxi se limitó a tan solo roer sus labios y casi llorar.

- Maxi. – le llamó, para que volteara hacia el.

Este le miro, articulando su cuello perezosamente y Kilik le sorprendió besándole dulcemente. Sintió el sabor salado de sus propias entrañas mezclarse con la saliva de ambos y su antigua erección patente fue renovada.

Se separaron después de varios segundos y de nuevo, el domador volvió a su puesto. Le sostuvo la cintura al mayor, en un gozoso desliz, que irremediablemente le hizo sentir excitado, a los dos. Entonces, le penetró.

- Ahh… - respondió enseguida Maxi. Se sentía inusualmente placentero.

Kilik le imitó el sonido, inclusive varias veces, aumentando el volumen de embestidas, lenta y delicadamente. Un coro de ocultos, simulados, avergonzados gemidos embriagó la habitación y a los hombres les puso la mente en blanco y su sentido común se disolvió como la vergüenza que sentían antes de empezar las embestidas.

- Ahh, Kilik. Aaahhh, ¡Santo Dios! – gritó el moreno, arañando la almohada, sorprendido de que tener el miembro de otro hombre en su interior se sintiera tan desgarradoramente bien. – Aahhh, si… eso…

Kilik empezó a ir más rápido, desconociéndose de la palabra _sutil_.

- Más, más rápido. – Maxi daba a relucir su parte salvaje y fiera. – Aaahhh, eso… Ahí… mmmm…

¿Acaso hacia esos endemoniados sonidos a propósito? Si seguía provocándole, destruirán el único lugar que su balance monetario le permite costear.

- Justo ahí, aahhh… ¡No pares!

- _Por Santa María siempre virgen que no me detendré._

Le sostuvo las manos al mayor, sin detener los férvidos ataques para jalarle, para conseguir que de esta forma, que teóricamente es imposible, pegarlo más a su cuerpo. Maxi respondió alterando su antigua posición en cuatro, para contraer la espalda un poco mas arriba, arriba, arriba y arriba, hasta que ambos volvieron a estar arrodillados en la cama.

- ¡Ma-aahh-xi! – le suspiró en el oído.

- Aaaaaahhh, ¡fuerte, Kilik!

Y Kilik intento ir más fuerte. Por un momento, pensó que le quería fragmentar el cuerpo aunque le doliera después, pero ahora mismo su mente estaba en cero, segado por tanta lujuria y placer. Mencionar la condición, totalmente critica de Maxi, conllevaría mayormente las palabras 'fuerte', 'rápido' y 'ah', ya que su vocabulario en el momento, solo le permitía pronunciar estas.

Como si fuera poco, Maxi empezó a masturbarse él mismo. La posición le era ilógicamente incomoda, pero contando el tiempo que les resta a ambos para llegar al orgasmo, sus piernas pueden aguantar lo suficiente. Por un limitado, muy limitado y menudo tiempo, su mente fue capaz de formular un pensamiento: _¿Qué tan exhausto estaré después de esto? Tal vez ni me pueda mover_. Y automáticamente volvió a estar en blanco. Respirando forzosamente y gimiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Su mano le brindaba placer extra, con pasión, en un movimiento casi desesperado, afanado por llegar al final y éxtasis del encuentro. Kilik sentía como algo caliente se aproximaba cada vez mas a su uretra, al igual que Maxi, como su respiración se hacia mas forzosa y sus cuerpos le exigían mas y mas para finalizar.

- Aahh, aahh, aaaah…

- ¡Ma-xi…!

Por ultimo, sintieron la sangre arderle y asfixiarle por un segundo, para después dar el ultimo suspiro de la noche. Maxi cayó a la cama, pareciendo un organismo sin vida, con los ojos totalmente cerrados. Kilik le imitó, cayendo encima de él, forzando un quejido de dolor en el mayor.

- _Fue mejor de lo que pensé_. – en sincronía, este perverso pensamiento les cruzo la mente.

Se hizo un silencio extenso, mientras que los dos jóvenes se esfuerzan a regresar su paz interior y exterior. Sus mentes reflexionan entre la cordura y sentimiento, siendo difícil elegir entre una de las dos tomando en cuenta lo que acaba de suceder y lo que los hombres en realidad sienten. Pensar que sus cuerpos llegaron a ser sorprendentemente compatibles y que respondieran de una forma tan explicita a este enlace.

_¿Qué cara pondré ante Leixia ahora?_ – pensaba el joven Maxi con la cara empapada en un rojo intenso.

El aire caliente que emanaba de la nariz de Kilik, no le permitía pensar concretamente y le desorganizaba sus pensamientos una vez resueltos, obligándolo volver a cero.

- Hueles muy bien, Maxi. – suspiró Kilik, casi inconciente de lo que decía, o mejor dicho, inconcientemente.

Maxi sintió como el corazón le saltó y revolcó dentro, como su enredo aumentaba y lo volvió loco. Es como si Kilik de veras quería llegar lejos con todo esto. _Parece que le ha afectado más de lo que pensaba_. Si tan solo sus acciones reflejaran que solo fue un impulso de la soledad interna que sentían y la sed de aventura que se siente al ser revocablemente joven… Pero no. Kilik estaba neciamente cariñoso.

Maxi se movió un poco, sin atreverse a levantar el rostro y mirarle. El cuerpo de su amigo le pesaba en cierto modo pero prefería que se quedara allí, además se siente bien que su miembro le roce de nuevo su parte trasera.

- Kilik…

Este emitió un sonido con los ojos cerrados, señalando exigir que sucede.

- ¿Qué… quieres decir?

- Hueles rico. ¿Te diste un baño con vainilla?

… _¿Vainilla?_

_- _Ah, si. Antes de salir a comer, tome un baño con Xiba en la posada.

- Hueles muy bien. – aspiró como si tratara de capturar la esencia en su nariz y arrebatarle el olor al cuerpo de Maxi.

Maxi profanó una sonrisa nerviosa.

El mayor se retiró de encima de su amigo y se sentó en la cama, cubriendo sus genitales con la sabana blanca. Maxi se volteo para verle.

- No quiero que te vayas. – le dijo. – En serio disfrute de esto y no me avergüenza decírtelo. No siento ningún lamento.

Maxi abrió la boca para decir algo sin haberlo planeado previamente, sin embargo, se quedó tartamudo y congelado.

Kilik se le acercó para darle un dulce beso que le permitió volver a la razón.

- Y-yo… - le observó avergonzado. – Te quiero, Kilik… Pero…

Al mencionar esa irritante palabra capaz de desplomar el humor de la más optimista persona, Kilik frunció el entrecejo esperando por aquella razón que le llevo a decir ''eso''.

- … No sé… Esto esta mal.

- Y lo dices después de haberme pedido que lo haga más fuerte. – sonrío.

- ¡E-eso no va al caso!

- Lo hecho, hecho está. – le acunó el rostro en sus manos. – Te quiero.

_¿Cómo diablos no quieres que me derrita si lo dices de esta forma? ¡Injusticia!_

- Yo también.

- Entonces, no hay porque escapar.

Un beso gentil posó Kilik en los labios de su amigo y pareja, se abrazaron y volvieron a la cama dejándose llevar un poco, pero no hubo ningún tipo de coito. Estaban exhaustos y tenían mucho tiempo por delante para hacer cosas pervertidas en el brillante y colorido futuro que les espera.

Disfrutaron unos segundos del prematuro conticinio y luego se rindieron ante el sueño.

Pasó un mes y el grupo de aventureros aun no abandona la ciudad de Seúl, sospechando los mas jóvenes el porque de la atadura a la ciudad de su mentor y guía. Se mencionó el amigo de Maxi, con quien se ausentaba mayormente y que tal vez por eso aun seguían en la ciudad. Se le veía más hilarante y distraído, por lo que nadie se atrevió a quejarse, pero Leixia comenzaba a sospechar de aquel amigo que cumplía con las facetas que su madre le había redactado. La pareja planeaba revelarles la identidad de Kilik a los chicos, pronto, antes de abandonar la ciudad, cuando el tiempo convenga… Si es que la pequeña escurridiza no lo averigua antes.

Transcurrió dos semanas más y los viajeros por fin abandonaron Seúl, un poco entristecidos.

- Nos encontraremos aquí en un mes. – le prometió Maxi a su amante antes de marcharse y besarle efusivamente por una temporal ultima vez.

Obligados a desviarse de lo que realmente desean, una promesa era lo único que les aseguraba que se verían de nuevo, que realmente sentirían la piel en calor del otro y que sus corazones resonarían al verse.

¿Qué les hacia creer que un mundo tan discriminado como este, su relación perduraría? Pues nada. Se amaban y eso es lo que les convenció. ¿Sociedad? El nombre de sociedad lo llevaba Maxi. Su opinión es la única que le importaba.

**Enero 3**. Se le había hecho imperdonablemente tarde. Sino hubiera sido porque Leixia no paraba de espiar sus movimientos, el tiempo estuviera a su favor y no permaneciera maldiciendo todo lo que se le cruce al frente.

Se bajó del barco sin preocuparse de agradecer a su tripulación quien se ha hecho las molestias de escoltarlo hasta la ciudad. No es como si se enardecieran por ello, pues su capitán era el más especial.

Entre la multitud corrió, abriéndose paso mientras se excusaba con las personas quienes se les atravesaban obstruyéndole la entrada y allí lo vio. Salía de una panadería y a juzgar por el olor era pan de pasas. Sonrió y camino sigiloso hasta el. Se la apreció por detrás y con su brazo le rodeó la cadera y los muslos, aventurando sus dedos por una parte restringida.

El joven sorprendido y asustado, se quedo estático esperando el momento para atacar.

- Hola. – le susurró.

Las pocas personas que habían notado la escena, incapaces de apartar sus ojos y comprobar como terminaría el asunto, pues el interés les había ganado.

- Hola. – sonrío al determinar de quien se trataba.

Por fin les ha tocado el momento de paz a los jóvenes luchadores y ahora si contaban con el derecho de disfrutar lo que la vida les otorga: Sexo, paz y aventura.


End file.
